1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control apparatus for pipetting robots for holding microtitration plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Temperature control apparatus for pipetting robots are known. For example, Beckmann Instruments GmbH, Frankfurter Ring 116, D-80810 Munich markets pipetting robots under the name BIOMEK 2000. Such robots are used in the pharmaceutical industry, for example, for screening unknown substances (screening tests). They comprise temperature control apparatus for containers for the unknown substances, which are arranged on microtitration plates, as well as for pipetting apparatus, which can be actuated via programming languages or program codes, for filling these containers.
The temperature control apparatus are used to keep the unknown substances at a constant temperature during the pipetting process in the screening tests. The temperatures of known temperature control apparatus can be controlled by means of Peltier elements. That is, they can be heated or cooled, and they have two segments for holding microtitration plates.
Disadvantages of known temperature control apparatus are that they are suitable only for microtitration plates of a specific format, and that they do not fully utilize the available working area of the pipetting robot, or the full area which the pipetting apparatus can reach. For example, as shown in FIG. 3B, a zone 20 of working area 15 is not utilized during a conventional pipetting process. The standard program for pipetting robots does not recognize zone 20, and therefore, the full working area 15 of the pipetting robot is not utilized. This means that microtitration plates 14, held in place by taps 21, must be of a specific format to fit within the robot-recognized areas of working area 15.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for controlling temperature which provides advantages and obviates a number of problems in known temperature control apparatus.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a temperature control apparatus including a plate having a spiral tube therein for receiving a temperature-control medium, wherein the plate is divided into at least two segments for holding microtitration plates.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the invention includes temperature control apparatus for pipetting robots including a plate having a spiral tube therein for receiving a temperature-control medium, wherein the plate is divided into at least two segments for holding microtitration plates, wherein the plate includes an upper part and a lower part, and wherein both the upper and lower parts are rectangular, the upper part resting on top of the lower part. The upper part includes grooves in an upper surface thereof, which is facing away from the lower part, the grooves dividing the surface into at least two segments for holding microtitration plates.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the invention includes a temperature control apparatus including a plate having a spiral tube therein for receiving a temperature-control medium, wherein the plate is divided into at least two segments for holding microtitration plates, wherein the plate includes an upper part and a lower part, and wherein both the upper and lower parts are rectangular, the upper part resting on top of the lower part. The lower part includes a channel in an upper surface of the lower part, which is in contact with the upper part, wherein the channel forms a spiral tube in the assembled state. The upper part and lower part can be, connected to one another by normal fastening means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the present invention includes a programmable pipetting robot having a temperature control apparatus including a plate having a spiral tube therein for receiving a temperature-control medium, wherein the plate is divided into at least two segments for holding microtitration plates, a working area containing the at least one temperature control apparatus, one microtitration plate holding containers for liquids located on each segment of the temperature control apparatus, a pipefting apparatus, and means for recognizing the position of each microtitration plate, wherein the pipetting robot is programmed such that, when the temperature-control apparatus and the microtitration plates are arranged correctly, the robot recognizes and fills each of the containers with a liquid.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the invention includes a method of automatically pipetting fluids into wells of microtitration plates resting on a temperature control apparatus in a working area of a pipetting robot, including defining the working area of the robot to include an entire working table surface, placing microtitration plates in at least the middle of the working area, inputting a fluid source position, inputting a fluid destination position within the middle of the defined working area, moving a pipetting apparatus to the destination position, and filling a well of a microtitration plate located at the destination position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention no will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrates one embodiment of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.